Isn't He Lovely?
by boredomtakescontrol
Summary: Things were going perfect for Gale and Peeta until Cato came into their lives. AU!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So, I never read any of the Hunger Games books and I'm just basing everything off what I saw in the movie (which was amazing by the way) and what my friends told me. I hope you all enjoy my little one-shot possible multi chap. (No spellcheck)

* * *

><p>Peeta's Pov:<p>

"Did you have fun training with Cato?"

I heard Gale ask me as soon as I stepped into my room. I must say he looked rather sexy just waiting on my bed staring right at. He had strange look on face, his eyebrows furrowed and his full lips in a thin line. He was full of so much fucking anger.

"H-How'd you know I was training with Cato."

I stuttered out as I took off my shoes and walked over to my bed and sat down next to him.

"He came over to my house a couple of hours ago practically bragging about "having you all over him". Is their something you want to tell me? Are you sleeping with Cato? Is he better than me? Jesus, I want to punch him in his damn face. He swears he's better than me and I know he's not" He said as a got off the bed and begun to lean against the wall as he continued to yell at me from afar.

It was only a matter of time before my mother would come in my room complaining about the noise we were making. My mother didn't like Gale one bit and if she found us in the same room together with the door close, she would kill him. Well I couldn't blame him for being so angry. I would act the same way if I found out he was alone for five hours with Katniss. I'm not going to lie, Cato was so freaking attractive. He was ripped and had a crush on me. Which is shocking to me.

"He was obviously lying to you, it wasn't even like that."

"_It was even like that? _If that's true why couldn't you tell me what you guys were going to be doing today huh? I had to find out from that filthy mouth of his."

"I didn't want to tell you anything because I knew you were going to react just like this. I don't act like this when I see you in the woods with Catpiss."

He chuckled at the nickname I gave her when she wasn't around. What can I say, I just never liked the girl since elementary had a crush on Gale since forever and when he told everyone in our district he was gay, she still had hopped that they could get together and he was going through a phase. That entire thing diminished when she saw us kissing in the woods. She was so angry that she shot an arrow at me but thankfully her aiming skills weren't that great because she missed.

"She's just a friend." He said calmly

"And Cato is just my friend, who just happens to like me a lot and like to make my beautiful boyfriend jealous."

He pushed himself off the wall and walked back to my bed. He stood between my legs and brought his head down a bit to press a peck against my lips. When he pulled away I pulled him back down and we both fell back on my bed. The sexy Gale Hawthrone was on top of me giving me hickeys. He left my neck and started to assault my lips again. I knew for a fact they were going to be swollen when we were done but at this point I didn't even care one bit. He placed his warm hands under my shirt and touched my now hard nipples. I moaned at this and I could feel my member beginning to harden. He pulled off my shirt and began to leave a trail of kisses from my collar bone to my happy trail then came back to my lips. One of my hands left his back and I tried to unbuckle his belt buckle. He slapped my hand away.

"No, just kissing" He mumbled against my lips

"But I'm so hard for you" I said as I pulled away from him and he rolled off of me.

We laid now in silence, just enjoying each others presence. I turned my head and look at has face and turned his head and did the same.

"You're beautiful, you know that." He said as touched my face and caressed my cheek

'I know you tell me this everyday" I begun to blush

"I love you so much." He said as he kissed my lips for a quick second.

"I love you t-"

I was cut off by the loud banging on my door.

"PEETA! Why is this door locked? Is Gale in there with you? I know he is. What are you guys doing? Open this damn door right now!" She yelled from behind the door.

We quickly got up and begun to dress and he started to unlock my window.

"I'll meet you in the woods later, don't miss me too much Peeta." He said quickly as he winked at me and jumped through my window.

I walked over to my door and unlocked it and my mother pushed me aside looking for any signs of someone else besides me being in the room.

"Where is he?" she asked

"Where is who?"

"Don't play stupid with me boy, I know someone was in here."

"Mom, I swear to you no one was in here besides me."

"Peeta, I know Gale was in here. But when are you going to see he has nothing going for him. When you become of age and move out, you will be just like everyone else here. Poor, but Cato on the other hand has money and your future will be bright." She said as she walked out my room.

I sighed and laid back on my bed.

"Gale is still more lovely" I said to myself as I fell asleep.

Oh sweet jesus isn't he lovely.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Did you enjoy it? Leave me a lovely review. Adios ^.^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I'm glad everyone enjoyed my first chapter, it was a joy to write. I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible just to make sure people are still interested. I hope you all enjoy this one as you did the first. ^.^ (no spellcheck)

* * *

><p>Peeta Pov:<p>

I was currently walking though the woods looking for Gale. It felt as if I was going around and around in circles. I didn't want to admit to myself that I was lost in these damn woods. I'm been wandering around for hours looking for any signs of his presence. He said he would meet me by our tree which was marked with our initials. Since, I wasn't as familiar with these woods as he was it took me much longer to find our special tree then I expected. I chuckled at the thought of all the memories Gale and I shared by that tree. My first kiss and just my first time being intimate with a guy in general. I begun to blush as these thoughts flowing through my head. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a female figure talking to a tall, blonde guy which I could now tell was Gale. I walked closer to them, trying not to make my presence known.

_Snap_

I left up my foot and realized I stepped on a twig which made a loud noise in this quiet forest. Katniss turned around in my direction and I tried my best to hid behind a tree. She was still staring right at me, we even made eye contact. Instead of her trying to speak to me she turned back around and continued to speak to Gale. She did something I didn't expect her to do at all since she was always "innocent Katniss", she kissed Gale.

_My Gale. She kissed my Gale on the freaking lips._

He didn't pull away which was even a bigger shock to me.

_I hated Catpiss Everdeen for stealing what was mine._

_Things never seemed to go my way._

I didn't even want to see either of them at the moment. I slowly crept away and left the forest. Dragging my feet as I did this and trying my best not to cry. It hurt so much, watching Gale the love of my life kiss Catpiss of all people. I had no intensions of confronting him just getting out of these damn woods since that's where all my memories of him laid.

I slowly walked up the steps to my fathers bakery and place my apron on to get ready to and work. I felt dead nothing could really make me feel better at this point. I hit rock bottom, this was my all time low.

_Ding_

I looked up from the dough I was rolling, towards the front door. A blonde haired male walked in. I could barely see him due to my puffy eyes.

"Gale, I don't want to talk you right now. So just leave" I said to the person quietly.

"Well now, I'm pretty sure I'm way better looking than Gale." said the now familiar voice.

"I'm sorry Cato, you guys kind of look the same." I said as I slide over the counter and stood next to him.

"Woah, what happen to you? What got you crying like a girl?" He said as he started to laugh.

"I saw Gale kiss Catpiss in the woods a couple of minutes ago." I dropped my head as I said this. I didn't want Cato of all people seeing my cry.

He did something, that I would never expect. He pulled me into a hug and I started to cry, I couldn't control it anymore. Everything that I've been holding in was released onto Cato's shoulders in tear form.

"I'm so fucking sorry. A douche like that obviously doesn't realized what he deserves even if its right in front of his face. You're too good fore Gale, you deserve so much better."

I pulled away a bit and our faces were a couple inches apart. I did something that shocked us both. I leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't like kisses Gale and I would normally share, this kiss was rough and needy. Gale's kisses were softer and full of passion. My arms went around his neck and my his roughly around my waist.

"I want you so fucking bad. I wanted you for so long." He whispered into my ear as he slammed me against the wall and assaulted my neck and lips.

_I'm surprised that the people walking by the store didn't see what was going on. The Baker's son dry humping the great career tribute Cato. Oh how lovely._

These thoughts left my brain and I continued to moan loudly at his actions.

"Oh you like it rough don't you?" He said with a smirk on his lips.

I nodded in agreement.

He begun to rub his erection against mine. It felt so wrong but then again it was Cato and everybody wanted him since he was perfect.

"Mine, mine, mine. All mine." He said as he kissed my neck

Cato made me feel wanted and special but it still din't feel right. What the fuck have I gotten myself into now.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I had to change the rating for this story since Cato has so much of a potty mouth. I hope you enjoyed this chap. even though it was a little short. <strong>Read and Review <strong>people! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Aw everybody is loving my story. ^.^ I'm all hype. This chapter was just difficult to write without feeling bad for a certain character but anyways this will be my last chapter until Friday or Saturday. So please enjoy and review. :p

* * *

><p>Peeta's Pov:<p>

Cato and I sat on the floor together in silence. I could feel the awkwardness radiating through the air. As we were kissing Cato wanted to take it a step further but, I stopped him since not even Gale and I made it to the level in our relationship.

_Relationship _I repeated to myself.

It was a complete lie, I'm pretty sure what Gale and I had now was hardly eve considered a relationship anymore. He kissed Katniss while I almost had sex with Cato. I had no type of regret or guilty feeling stabbing my heart, so that's I knew there was no more Gale and Peeta.

"So what are we now?" Cato asked as he attempted to break the silence and take me out of my deep thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like where does our relationship stand? We're obviously not friends anymore since we were just dry humping each other-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Gale walked through the door. I stood up from my current position and walked over to him. I didn't even know what came over me but I just remember my fist making contact with his face.

He stubble back a bit and looked at me in shock. He grabbed his jaw and moaned in pain.

"Peeta, what the fuck is wrong with you?" He said as he started to raise his voice.

"You were the one, swapping spit with Catpiss in the woods!"

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me, I swear."

"You didn't even pull away. You freaking cunt."

"I'm a cunt yet I'm not the one who dried humped the shit out of Cato." He yelled as he pointed in Cato's direction.

It got silent, neither one of us said anything for a minute.

"Katniss, kissed me because she admitted to having a crush on me since elementary school. I told her that we could never work out since I'm dating you. Out of the blew she kissed me and I'm sorry if its hard to pull away from someone after they threaten to kill you with an arrow."

I stared up at him in shock as he said this. All the guilt and regret that I didn't feel before now all came back on my shoulders. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. Gale didn't cheat on me purposely, but I cheated on him.

"I'm so sorry, I thought I just thought-"

"Of course because you just jumped to conclusions and dried humped the fuck out of Cato because of pure jealousy."

"Look it didn't mean anything I promise." I said as I begun to plead for his forgiveness.

"It didn't mean anything? Are you fucking serious? You were screaming my name a couple of minutes ago and now you're saying it was nothing? Un fucking believable Peeta." Cato said as he walked over to us.

I completely forgotten he was still here. He had been silent through out my mini argument with Gale. His face with red and it looked like he was trying his hardest not to punch Gale in the face. If they actually started fighting, I'm not sure what I would do. They're both twice my height and way stronger than me.

"Cato, shut the fuck up. Peeta doesn't want you nor does he give a shit about you. Get that through your thick skull." Gale said as he walked closer over to Cato

"He doesn't want me? Ha that's just bullshit he was beginning and pleading with me to take his damn virginity since you failed to do so. If you were so perfect for him, then he wouldn't have come running in my arms." Cato said with his signature smirk on his face.

Without any sort of warning, Gale punched Cato dead in the face. I was frozen in place unsure of what to even do and just in pure shock. Before I knew it, they were on top of each other. Cato, repeatedly punched Gale in the face until there was blood. I tried my hardest to push Cato off of Gale but it ended with Gale punching me instead. That punch was quiet powerful and knocked me off my feet.

As I laid on the ground I blacked out.

-Time Skip-

slowly opened my eyes and found my self in a dark room. I could only make out on figure that was sitting on my bed near my feet.

I tried to sit up but all I felt my pain, Gale's punch and my back making contact with the hard ground really hurt me.

"Easy there tiger, try to relax. You were out for four hours now, everything will start to hurt." said the voice that came from the figure which I now realized with Cato's.

"Where is Gale?" I asked in panic

"Uh he left the district." Cato said as he rubbed the back of his head in nervousness.

"What did you mean he left?" I sat up as quickly as possible, regretting it the moment I felt pain in my back

"He could bear the thought of you and I hooking up."

"We didn't hook up. What did you tell him when I was out."

"Just that you and I were having a fling for while and you were happier with me. I didn't think he was going to leave because of that."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Don't kill me please for making Gale leave. Did you still enjoy it? Review and leave me some suggestions -)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hello guys, I hope you're having a good Friday. This chapter isn't my best work but I hope you enjoy it still. ^.^ (No spellcheck)

* * *

><p>Peeta's Pov:<p>

It has been eight months since I last seen Gale and it has been so hard. I haven't cried so much in my life before, I've never been so hurt before. Of course every single day Cato came over to apologize and sadly I forgiven him since he's the only one that actually cares about my well being. When he's not being a cocky, sarcastic dick he's actually a really sweet guy. Which isn't a shock since he's trying to stay on my good side. Yesterday my mother dropped a bomb on me. Apparently in a week, I have to marry Cato. Cato and my mother are the only excited ones. My mother is excited because of financially reasons and Cato actually loves me. No one cared about what I wanted.

This entire thing was bullshit, I didn't want to marry anyone but Gale but he wasn't here and probably isn't even coming back to me. I heard a knock on my door at quickly sat up from my bed.

"Come in." I whispered

"Have you heard the news?" My father said to me as he sat on my bed

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"Gale, is back in town!"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Watch your mouth and yes I'm speaking the truth."

"Can I go see him?" I said as I got up from my bed and getting ready to walk out the door.

"Yeah, he's at Katniss' house." He mumbled the last part.

He mumbled the last part but I was still able to hear him. I froze in my spot but continued to walk out the front door.

Why would he be at her house? Why didn't he come to my house first? Oh right he hates me.

I walked up the steps to her house. I was nervous as hell and wasn't even sure why was I even going to see him. I knocked on the door, patiently waiting for someone to answer. It took a while but within a couple of seconds. The door handle began to jiggle and the door opened.

He looked up from my feet and my light blue eyes meet his gray ones.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

His eyebrows were furrowed, lips in a thin line and his arms crossed.

"I just came to tell see how you were?" I said on the break of tears.

"Well I'm fine, thanks for coming to see me I guess."

"Gale who's at the door!" I heard Catpiss yell from behind Gale.

She opened the door a little wider and my mouth was about to fall off.

Her fucking stomach was huge. She was pregnant.

"Oh Katpi- uh I mean Katniss, I didn't know you were pregnant."

"Yeah before Gale left he got me pregnant." She said was that damn smirk on her face.

This was fucking karma. I fool around with Cato and now Catpiss is pregnant with Gale's son or daughter. I wanted to die, this was unfair. Katniss didn't love him the way I did but he didn't see that.

"I'll just go now." I was holding back all my tears now.

"Peeta, wait."

I turned around and saw Gale run down the steps after me.

He gave me a hug and I never wanted to let go.

"I missed you so much" I whispered in his ear.

"I know you did."

He let go and walked back instead with Catpiss.

I slowly walked back to my home and once inside I laid down on my bed and practically cried myself to sleep.

When I finally woke up around 1 in the morning since it was so dark outside. I heard a knocking at my window. I heard a knocking at my window and my heart began to speed up. I bet is was Cato asking me for sex again. I seriously didn't understand the meaning of the word no. I walked over to my window and opened it. The male figure climbed in just stood there. I couldn't make out their face but when I stepped closer I automatically knew who it was.

"Gal-" I couldn't even finish saying his name because he kissed me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I been away from you for eight months and then you showed up at my doorstep and I tried my hardest to hate you but I couldn't. You look more beautiful than ever."

"I still love you Gale, so fucking much."

"I know I love you too."

We started to talk about what he was up to when he left. Apparently, he went to every district trying to move on from everything and start over. Sadly, Katniss called him and told him to come back since she found out she was pregnant.

I was getting ready to drop a bomb on him.

"Uh Gale, I'm engaged."

"To who?" He started to chuckle obviously not believing me.

"Cato."

"WHAT?" He yelled so loud about to wake the dead.

"Keep it down will you, my mother would kill you knowing your up here with me."

He nodded.

Our conversation didn't continue since we both fell asleep exhausted from our activities.

"Oh god you're so lovely" That was last thing I said before I fell sleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Did you love it,hate it?, Expect more? Leave me a lovely review with your thoughts and suggestions? :* adios<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated guys, school has been hectic. Good news though, I'm on SPRING BREAK! So hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently. Enjoy this chapter guys. :p no (spell check)

* * *

><p>Cato's Pov:<p>

I was currently in the forest, practically in the middle of nowhere being consumed in my own random thoughts. The wetness of the forest and the noise of the rain trickling down from the leaves were pretty calming. Peeta was going to marry me and life couldn't get any better. But, there was a strange feeling in my gut telling me something wrong. A giant bomb was about to be dropped on me.

"He's back in town." A familiar voice from above said.

"Who's in town?" I asked as he looked above into the trees and saw her climb down and sit on the log next to me.

"Gale Hawthorne, he came back yesterday afternoon." Clove said calmly.

_That was the fucking bomb._

"Wait, why the hell were you up in that tree? Were you spying on me?"

"That's not important right now and no why would spy on you? Don't even flatter yourself. Anyways, I saw Gale sneak into Peeta's room last night. God knows what could have possibly happened in there."

"You're lying. He wouldn't do that to me. We spent the last eight months or so bonding. He wouldn't do that."

"Cato open your fucking eyes, Peeta doesn't love you. You're delusional if you seriously think he wants to marry you. It's all about Gale, you were his replacement. I'm your friend and I'm only saying this because I love you."

"Wait what? You love me? I'm sorry but I don't have those type of feelings towards you." I said as I nervously scratched the back of my head.

"For the love of Christ I don't love you in that way." She said as she got up and rolled her eyes and begun to walk off.

"Wait, before you go how the hell am I suppose to get Peeta to love me."

"Honestly, be more like Gale." She said with a shrug and walked away.

"_Be more like Gale?_"

What is that suppose to mean.

I got up from the wet log and walked in the direction of Peeta's house. I was going to swoon him somehow. He will forget about Gale and finally love me.

After walking for about ten minutes I walked up the steps of Peeta's home and knocked out the door.

"Oh Cato it's you." Peeta's mother said as she opened the door for me and let me in.

"Good evening Mrs. Mellark, is Peeta home?"

"Yes he's upstairs oh and tell your mother to come over so we can discuss the wedding. I'm going grocery shopping, so I'll be back later."

"Yeah sure." I said as I walked up the stairs and walked towards Peeta's room.

The door was closed as normal but there was no noise coming from inside. I quickly opened the door without knocking and walked in on a semi naked Peeta Mellark. Oh sweet baby Jesus. He must have just gotten out the shower because he was still wet. Droplets of water still on his pale skin. I was getting hard just looking at him and he wasn't even turned around. His back only facing me. He looked so freaking beautiful, I wanted him. Fuck that I needed him.

"What the hell Cato? Do you not knock?" He said as he threw his blue towel in my face.

This wasn't the smartest idea since, now he was one hundred percent naked. This day was getting better and ever.

"You're giving me a little show aren't you?" I said with a smirk on my face as I walked over to him.

I got so close to him that fell back on the bed and I climbed on top of him.

"Get off of me, Cato." He said with venom in his voice.

I had no intensions of letting him off that easy.

Peeta's Pov:

Before I could even pled for him to stop he assaulted my neck, I was going to be covered in hickeys I could already tell. He was being so rough, it was beginning to hurt.

"Cato, stop this isn't funny. You're hurting me."

"Shut up and enjoy this. I know you want me"

He kind of sounded like Gale when he said this. When Gale said it, it was cute and adorable but Cato was being too serious. It was started to scare me. I let him kiss me and I wasn't planning on fighting him anymore since it was getting tiring.

He begun to take off his shirt and remove his pants. I wasn't aware of what he planning on doing until his re-adjusted my legs around his waist and he touched my pucker.

"What are you doing?"

"We are going to make love."

"As nice as that sounds I'm going to have to pass."

I tried to move but he had a tight grip on my legs. The look on his face showed he was dead serious.

"Cato stop, don't fucking do this. This won't bring us closer so stop."

"Has Gale already taken your virginity?"

"No, I haven't seen Gale for months."

"You're such a fucking liar"

As he said those words he slapped me across my face and hit my head on the bed head and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Did you like it or hate it? Leave me a lovely review with some suggestions. I will try to update later on this week. :3 bye guys!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: You guys are probably all mad at me for abandoning my stories well this one in particular. In my defense its only because I've started shipping "Ziam" (Zayn and Liam from One Direction, if you didn't know) and it's been consuming my writing time and its summer vacation so I haven't really been home. But, the one time I log in to fanfic I notice this story went from having 40 reviews to 80( oh my god).Since you guys have been so patient I will continue this story. Enjoy :) (No spell check)

* * *

><p>Peeta's Pov:<p>

When I re-opened my eyes I realized I was still in my room but instead of on the floor I was now in my bed with an icepack over my eye. I sat up and saw Cato's clothes scattered on the floor. I slowly got out of my bed with my head still throbbing from my previous fall. Now, I just had to find out where was Cato.

"Cato, are you here?" I called out

"I'm right here babe." He said as he stepped out from my bathroom with a towel tied

loosely around his waist.

His skin was still wet and his hair was patted down from the shower he must have taken. His chest was perfectly sculpted, even better than Gales. His facial features looked even better now that he was wet. His blue eyes were bluer than I've ever seen. He was a greek fucking god and he was going to marry me. Anybody else would be excited to marry Cato but Gale still had my heart. For a minute there I felt myself melt but then I remember the pain on my eye.

"Your eye looks better." He commented as he looked around the room for his clothes to put back on.

"Well, this is your entire fault I'm in the pain in the first place."

"My fault?, no one told you to be a little slut monkey and see Gale behind my back. You know how I feel about him."

"We didn't do anything but greet each other, he's been gone for over six months. I missed him."

"You missed him?" He began to chuckle

"Must I remind you of what happened in the bakery that caused him to leave? You were all over me."

"You were the lied to him." I said as I threw his shirt back to him so he could finally get dressed.

"And you were the one with your hands down my pants, begging me for more."

"I hate you so much."

He turned around faced me with his cocky smirk on his face and walked close to me, to the point where I pinned against the wall.

"You don't hate him." He whispered as he kissed my jaw line then neck and my collar bones. Leaving behind a trail of hickeys.

I couldn't help but moan at his actions, I had to admit Cato was hot and even hotter up close. He finally pulled away from me and pulled up his jeans. He began to walk towards my window to finally leave but of course before he left he stopped and turn to me.

" I didn't mean to hit you and I promise you it won't happen ever again, I don't want to hurt you the way Gale hurt you. I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner tonight, bye lover boy.

"Bye baby." I whispered to myself

_Baby? _Since when was Cato my baby? He was a fucking dick, but he was there for me when Gale left, he was a sweetheart when I he wanted to be yet he made Gale leave and he was possesive.

I hated him with a burning passion but I couldn't help but think, _isn't he lovely?_

_*Knock*_

_"_Who is it?" I yelled

"Your mother."

I sighed and open the door, she was the last person I wanted to even speak to.

"Since, Gale is back in town I thought it would be nice to invite him and Katniss to the weeding. Isn't that such a brilliant idea hun?" she said was a genuine smile on her old face.

"No, mother thats horrible don't do it."

"Too late I already sent out the invitations to them."

_"Well isn't this lovely?" I whisperd to my self._

* * *

><p>Authors Note: This was hella short but don't worry my next chapters will be longer, promise. Review? leave suggestions please(they help)? Til next time adios :3<p> 


End file.
